Aun no logro perdonarte
by marianaaz
Summary: Finn y Rachel han terminado y se sienten mal por eso , que pasara?


glee

Están Rachel, Mercedes y Tina en el salón de ensayos de Glee

Rachel: Esto es imposible, Finn no puede haber hecho esto, se que hemos terminado pero no puede, no puede hacer esto no tan pronto.

Mercedes: Pues si quieres saberlo puedes preguntarle, el no nos lo conto pero Santana si lo hizo.

_Santana: Bueno ahora que Rachel ya no esta con Finn creo que es hora de que todos sepan de que el y yo estamos oficialmente saliendo juntos desde hace unos días._

Tina: Lo siento tanto Rachel pero parece que el si aprovecho y no se puso a llorar todo este tiempo.

_Rachel sale del salón de ensayos y comienza a caminar por el pasillo, ve a Santana que va y se acerca a Finn, se va corriendo a llorar._

_Todos los de glee menos Rachel están en el auditorio._

Mr. Schuester: Bueno chicos, la tarea de la semana es cantar una canción que exprese los sentimientos que están teniendo ahora en sus vidas y en como se sienten por quedar empates con la academia Dalton en las seccionales.

Puck: Donde esta Rachel?

Finn: Tú debes saber porque ahora los veo siempre juntos

Puck: No me hables así Finn, que no estoy saliendo con Rachel pero parece que tu no pierdes el tiempo con Santana.

Mr. Schuester: Ya párenla, alguien puede ir a buscar a Rachel? , puedes ir tu Finn?

Rachel (llega y se sienta al lado de Artie y Brittany): No es necesario, ya estoy acá. Que decía de la tarea de la semana Mr. Schuester?

Mr. Schuester: Bueno elijan bien sus canciones y suerte, mañana empezamos contigo Rachel.

Rachel: Esta bien.

_En esta escena están Artie y Brittany conversando en un salón._

Artie: Britt que canción vas a hacer para la tarea del club?

Brittany: canción? Que canción?

Artie: La que nos dejo Hoy Mr. Schuester.

Brittany: Aaahh de eso hablaban hoy.

_Al día siguiente…_

En el pasillo Rachel ve a Finn y a Santana abrazados y comienza a cantar **Who's that Girl de Hilary Duff **primero en el pasillo hasta el coro y luego en la sala de ensayos de glee.

Termina la canción y se va llorando de la sala. Finn la sigue.

Finn: ¿Rachel que tienes?

Rachel: Solo ándate Finn, quiero estar sola, por favor.

Finn: Dime que te pasa Rach, quizás ya no seamos novios pero de verdad me importa que estés bien.

Rachel: Sabes anda y pregúntale a tu noviecita como esta en vez de seguir molestándome, chau.

_Rachel se va corriendo y Finn se queda desconcertado._

En la sala de ensayos están todos menos Finn y Rachel y es el turno de cantar de Quinn.

Quinn: Esta canción expresa como me siento ahora porque estoy viviendo mi vida, muy feliz y por fin encontré a alguien que me haga feliz

_Comienza la canción que es __**Fallin´ for you**__**de Colbie Calliat**__ y se la canta a Sam._

_Termina de cantar y entra Finn a la sala y se sienta donde había estado antes. Al rato entra Rachel y lo mira y se va a sentar lejos de el._

: Bien Quinn te debo felicitar porque cantaste muy bien y también aprovecho este momento para felicitar a Rachel que lo hizo estupendo, muy bueno Rachel.

_Suena el timbre…_

Mr. Schuester: Bueno ya se pueden ir, mañana continuamos.

_Finn se trata de acercar a Rachel pero Santana se para al frente de el y no lo deja avanzar._

_Puck sigue a Rachel hasta el auditorio donde la escucha cantar __**You belong with me**__**de Taylor Swift.**_

Puck: Rachel.

Rachel: ¿Qué quieres Puck?

Puck: Podemos hablar un rato.

Rachel: ¿Qué pasa?

Puck: ¿Por qué estas así, porque tan deprimida, que pasa?

Rachel: Porque crees Puck, porque me llega que Finn este saliendo con Santana porque me molesta que se haya olvidado todo así y porque me molesta que yo no pueda ser feliz y el si porque se nota que si ya no se siente mal es porque el no me quería desde el principio.

Puck: Rachel, tu sabes que el te quiere mas de lo que ha querido a las otras chicas con las que ha estado, vas a ver que ni siquiera quiere a Santana y que es algo inventado.

Rachel: Tú crees Puck?

Puck: Claro que si, pero no le digas a nadie que te ayude a que te sientas mejor porque mi imagen de chico malo no se vería bien con esto, ok?

Rachel: Ok, no le diré a nadie, Gracias.

Puck se va y luego sale Rachel.

_El otro día…_

_Es el turno de cantar de Finn y el canta __**She is Love de Parachute**__ y Santana piensa que es dedicado a ella. Termina de cantar y mira a Rachel._

Mr. Schuester: Fantástico Finn, un gran aplauso para el chicos. Ahora quien es el siguiente.

Puck: Yo

Mr. Schuester: Bien Puck muéstranos que has preparado.

_Puck canta __**Apologize de One Republic**__ y en la canción mira a Finn tratando de disculparse por lo que paso con Quinn y con Rachel, luego mira a Quinn y al final mira Rachel._

Mr. Schuester: Muy bien hecho Puck, anda a tu asiento.

Puck: Gracias Mr. Schue.

Mr. Schue: Bueno, la clase término por hoy pero mañana terminamos con las canciones. Hasta Mañana.

_Rachel sale de la sala y ve como Finn y Santana se van juntos y canta __**Too Little Too Late de Jojo **__mientras los sigue por donde van y mira lo que hacen._

_En otro lado del colegio._

Quinn: Y bueno Sam, mañana te toca cantar y debes estar preparado porque las regionales están cada vez mas cerca y necesitamos ganar si o si.

Sam: Ya tengo la canción perfecta para cantar mañana y estoy seguro que te va a encantar tanto como a mí.

Quinn: Ojala…

_Sam y Quinn se besan_

En el pasadizo de la escuela, Rachel esta en su locker viendo a Finn y Santana.

Puck: Ya deja de torturarte

Rachel: No puedo, no puedo creer que este con Santana y me duele mucho esto y por eso imagino que soy yo y no es Santana.

Puck: Rachel tienes serios problemas que creo que debes tratar con tu terapeuta y no conmigo.

Rachel: Si quizás pero ahora me voy porque no quiero seguir acá y ver como Santana esta tan feliz con el chico que yo amo.

Puck: Si yo se como se siente eso, yo amo a Quinn y verla con Sam simplemente es horrible.

Rachel: Me tengo que ir, chau Puck.

Puck: Chau Rachel.

_Sale la escena de Rachel en su cuarto cantando __**Need you now de Lady Antebellum**__ mientras Finn canta las otras partes en su cuarto. _

Al día siguiente_._

_Rachel pasa de largo sin saludar a nadie ni siquiera a Mr. Schue._

Mr. Schue: Bueno hoy cantaran los últimos, veamos quien primero?

Sam: Yo quisiera ir primero.

_Sam canta __**How do you sleep de Jesse McCartney **__y se la canta a Quinn mientras se sonríen._

Mr. Schuester: Muy bueno Sam, quien sigue.

Brittany: Mr. Schue puedo hacer mi canción con Artie, por favor?

Mr. Schue: Esta bien, pero háganlo ya, ok?

Brittany: Perfecto, ven Artie.

_Cantan __**If we ever meet again de Timbaland y Katy Perry**__ mientras que en medio de la canción se ve como Rachel y Finn se miran pero se dejan de mirar rápido._

Mr. Schue: Wuaaauu chicos de verdad me sorprendieron, fantástico.

Brittany: Lo sabía.

Mr. Schuester: Bueno con esto terminamos ya que Mercedes no puede cantar esta semana, Mike esta de viaje y Tina falto, así que Felicitaciones a todos.

_Todos se van y solo quedan Rachel y Finn_

Finn: Rachel, yo quería hablarte un rato.

Rachel: ¿Qué quieres Finn?

Finn: Solo creo que deberíamos ser amigos, no lo crees?

Rachel: No Finn, no lo creo, ahora me tengo que ir.

Finn: Se que estas molesta por lo de Santana pero creo que era lo mejor.

Rachel: No lo se Finn si así lo crees esta bien, yo me voy de aquí porque la verdad me duele mucho hablarte o solo verte, chau y por favor no me vuelvas a hablar.

Finn: Rachel, yo lo siento.

Rachel: No tienes nada de que disculparte, quizás no me amaste nunca, chau

_Rachel sale llorando de la sala._

_Salen New Directions cantando __**She Will Be Loved de Maroon 5.**__Al terminar la canción Rachel y Finn se miran y luego se van por diferentes caminos._

Canciones:

Who´s that Girl – Rachel

Fallin for You – Quinn

You belong with me – Rachel

She is Love – Finn

Apologize – Puck

Too Little Too Late – Rachel

Need you Now – Rachel & Finn

How do you sleep? – Sam

If we ever meet again – Brittany & Artie

She will be Loved- New Directions


End file.
